


Double Trouble

by loctiva



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Jupiter (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Betrayal, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loctiva/pseuds/loctiva
Summary: After receiving her certificate stating her fluency, Tira pressed onto her interview in hopes to making her dream career come true as a translator for the Japanese music industry. A month has passed and still no answer, that is until she receives a strange letter and a phone call. Could this be it?  The answer she's been waiting for all this time?*This is a commission for a friend of mine ^^





	1. The Last Hurrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the one liners I was trying something a little different by adding conversation before actions, it was a lot more difficult than I thought haha, anyway the next chapter will be loads better I promise ^^

"Hey Tira, you got something in the mail," a young long haired brunette appeared from the front door her hands full with today's junk, dumping it all over the table. "One of them look's like it came from Japan." She spotted from shuffling through the pile.

"Japan?! I didn't order anything this time." The pink haired snatched the envelope from her with curiosity and started to rip through the envelope pulling out a folded sheet of paper.

"That is rather odd, I'd take a look at it." The brunette leaned in trying to get a better view. "What does it say?"

Tira unfolded the what seemed to be a letter, scanning over its typed font, "it says that I am qualified for my translation job...wait this must be a joke or some sort of mistake..."

Her roommate frowned trying to find some sort contact number when she spotted it toward the bottom and placed her thumb next to it, "I'll give them a call to confirm..."

_~Ring ring~_

"Well who is it?" The pink haired chimed in.

The older leaned over spotting a number on the machine she never seen before along with no caller ID. "Well the number seems to match the one on the letter." Her eyes glanced back over to the number she earmarked giving a nod.

Tira tried to take a quick peek along with only to be a little too late. "Awe it stopped ringing." She frowned.

"You need to call back." She looked over at her pink haired roommate.

Tira swallowed hard chewing at her bottom lip, "what if its a trap or some false advertisement, they could of gotten the..."

"Shut up they left a voice mail, listen..."

 _To whom this may concern, for a letter we have sent out as confirmation for successfully passing the interview._  
We would love to hear back from you to share farther information regarding your position.  
_Thank you and have a nice day._

Tira's eyes widened in shock, "It's like they knew."

Her roommate shrugged trying very hard not to laugh. "Well are you going to call back?"

"I don't know..." She bowed her head already feeling uneasy, not once thinking this could happen to her.

"Here I'll do it." The brunette reached for the phone pressing down on redial. "Oh hey it's ringing."

"Ayame! No wait!!" Tira tried desperately to grab the phone out of the older's grasp always too short to reach, not even the phone.

"Hello?" Ayame turned her back to Tira trying so hard not to laugh at her efforts to hang up the phone. "Ah hi, yes we received the letter, I'm passing you onto her now." She finally turned back around holding out the phone, "they are waiting."

"Right now?" Tira frowned when she started to hear a voice on the other side, "...ah hello, yes this is she. Sorry for not answering right away, didn't recognize the number, it said in a letter about my position that you have more information on." _This is it...my fate..._

_Conversation:_

**"Yes that is correct, I am glad you returned the call, it happens."**

"Thank you for the understanding." Tira sighed, her eyes wondering around the room. Ayame left her all by herself with a stranger from the other side of the world. _Well this is just great..._

**"Of course, for your position you will be traveling quite often in and out of the country interacting with various parties through multiple means of contact. Do you understand?"**

"Multiple?" She froze swallowing hard.

**"Yes, every client is different. You must be comfortable to receive information from many means of contact."**

"I understand..." She sighed feeling completely defeated.

**"Is there something wrong?"**

"Ah no no, I'm just nervous, that's all." Tira shook her head catching a glimpse of Ayame returning with something in her hands. _What is she up to this time?_

 _"_ **The first day can be nerve wrecking, but with your stellar performance from your interview, you will fit in just fine."**

"I will do my best." The pink haired bowed, her facing turning bright red upon hearing her roommate snickering. _I just made a complete fool of myself...lovely...what else is next a job at the circus? Yea I think I would fit better there, make a killing by being a fool._

**"Excellent, you must have an open schedule as the assignments are unpredictable. You may be handling more than one client depending on the demands."**

"That shouldn't be a problem." Tira knitted her eyes in confusion, _what else is there to do other then getting lost?_

**"Very good. You must have viable ways of transport. I would start getting yourself familiar with our train system. We expect promptness. You may wear any attire as you please as long it is not a complete distraction to your clients."**

"Well of course, I always want to look my best." She sighed in relief, at least she could be herself for once.

**"I like you already, also I will strongly suggest you be fully aware of how the industry works and educate yourself on the policies of each company. Also know that you may be working with Indie as well. So I deem you full responsibility of your actions."**

"I understand." _Well if I get with an Indie member...it really needs to stay hush hush...hmmm._

**"Do you have any other questions or concerns regarding your position, clients, or any other various topics."**

"I do yes I don't have..." Tira winced from the sudden jab in her side, "ow hey!" Ayame covered her mouth hoping the person on the other side didn't hear her sudden outburst.

**"Have what miss?"**

The roommate shook her head, she seemed to know or overheard the conversation just to be an ass. "I do not have any at the moment." She bit her lip, _of course I have questions lot's of them...there is no way I'll be living on the streets...Ayame sure has some explaining to do..._

**"Understandable, we have provided a ticket for your fares. It is not a return flight, do you have residence currently available?"**

"Ah..." Tira paused spotting a piece of paper shoved into her hands nodding at her, mouthing the words 'read it'. "Yes I do the address is..."

**"Very good we would of offered hotel stays. I am glad you have a place already settled. You will leave on the scheduled date on your ticket. You will be meeting an agent at your residence. Any farther questions?"**

She quickly shook her head again she seemed to of listened in, or has stalkerish hearing skills. "I do not."

**"Alright it has been a pleasure speaking with you, I wish you best of luck."**

_Click_

Tira gave a dead cold stare trying hard to put the phone back onto the receiver without looking watching her laugh, "what was that for they were offering..." She sighed finally getting it into the cradle receiving an applaud in return...and more laughing.

"I'm trying to save you money, I've been house searching and came across this place, it is nice and quiet so I had it on hold, my gut told me that time would come." Ayame nodded.

Tira gave out a long drawn out sigh, plopping herself on to the couch pretending to not exist. "Well it does never lie." She opened one eye her, attention now drawn to her roommate sitting on the coffee table with something in her hands. "How much is the rent?"

"Let's see..." The older took a quick glance at the paperwork earmarking a price she found, "its $450, I figured you could use a break from the city and it's five minutes from the train stop."

She turned her attention away to the ceiling in disappointment. "You could of picked a share-house it's cheaper."

She shook her head, "there was a waiting list, this place just got onto the market, it's two stories too take a look." Ayame gave Tira a nudge to sit up for a better look shifting through each picture, _I could work with this...having some quiet time to myself...only one can dream..._

"Oh wow it's really nice." She sighed in relief, _she really knows how to take care of me..._

"See told you you'll like it!" Ayame grinned, "the owner says the first two months are on him, pretty nice guy I'd say."

"The caretaker?" Tira tilted her head, _never thought someone who do a gesture like that for someone they don't know._

Ayame nodded happily,"yep, he normally doesn't do it but since you are his first foreign customer, he's giving you a break so you can get yourself situated."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Tira wrapped her arms around the other's small frame and squeezed tightly, trying hard not to tear up.

The older tapped her shoulder, hoping she could continue with whatever ounce of breath she had left, "he said he normally charges $600 so no flaunting ok?"

Tira finally released her hold rubbing the back of her neck and bowed her head in apology, receiving a laugh in return. She shifted her attention to the layout of the house displayed on the paper already figuring out what should go where. "Why would I? I'd be too busy decorating my house."

Ayame gave a sigh noticing how Tira no longer paid attention to her, "also no loud music."

"That's fine I can live with that." Tira replied still glued to the paper.

The older gathered up all the papers including the ones her roommate had been studying this whole time. "So when do you leave?"

Tira frowned watching the paper disappear finally getting back onto her feet, "well it says on my ticket..." she slipped it out of the envelope giving it a good look, _oh wow they really weren't joking it's an actual plane ticket with boarding number, seat the whole works...then I saw the date..._ "I leave in two weeks?!" _What is this...I guess I don't have much of a choice._

Ayame's eyes widened leaning over Tira's shoulder, scanning the ticket, "wow so soon, think they would give you more time."

"You would think? I was hoping next month...or next year..." The pink haired sighed.

"Quit procrastinating and hop to it!" Ayame laughed pushing Tira into her room, "I'll give the guy a call, let him know what is going on."

"Shoot me now." Tira sat down at her desk attempting to hide her face from her roommate. "Where do I even start?"

_***week one***_

"My brain hurts, why must this map be so confusing. I may as well ride them all and hope I make it." Tira groaned her eyes sore from staring at the screen.

"Wouldn't that be a bit much? After all there are time schedules you need to keep in mind." Ayame leaned up against the door, hoping she would give it a rest for the day.

"Oh god don't remind me." Tira buried her head into her arms , "I will be here all night staring at the same screen, what is food anyway?"

The older walked up behind the chair placing her hands on top of the body of the chair, taking a quick peek at the screen displaying the train system map, "I am sure you can ask around on how to get to places."

"Or I glue the map to my face and hope I get to the right place." The younger groaned refusing to move from her spot.

"You're impossible." Ayame sighed moving back to the doorway.

"Your face is impossible, why is there so many companies damn..." Tira huffed finally giving her roommate her undivided attention.

"Well you know a good chunk of them already, so that is a start." The bruntette smiled softly, trying to give her some shred of hope. "Then make note of the ones you don't know. I am sure they will give you time to adapt to each company, after all they all have more than one band under each one."

"You have a point there." Tira turned back to the screen pulling up a second tab.

Her roommate approached her patting her shoulder, "see it's not so bad."

"I just hope they like me, I'm such an awkward person." The pink haired glanced up at her biting her lip.

"You'll be fine, I just ordered Chinese for this occasion." The older held up her cell grinning ear to ear, hoping this would cheer her up.

Instead she received a rather puzzled look, "didn't we have that last week?"

"Come to think of it..." The other paused tapping her chin.

"I think you're the impossible one here." Tira laughed shaking her head.

_***meal time***_

"So, who you think will they pair me up with first?" The pink haired asked her mouth full of orange chicken.

Ayame cringed giving a shrug, "whoever needs you I guess, I don't know how it works."

The other finally swallowed, "probably not the big names since its my first client."

"Oh, well I wouldn't be sure, it's whoever is touring outside of Japan so it can be anyone." The older took a sip of her tea trying to get a picture of who could it be, this month has multiple tours so it can anyone.

Tira nodded, "that's true, I wonder where we will go, probably Europe."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Her roommate chuckled shoving a piece of beef in her mouth.

"I just can't believe this is happening so soon my interview was just last month." Tira bowed her head placing her chopsticks aside, she could only stare at her food now. _This just doesn't seem right..._

"They must of liked you." Ayame replied now with her mouthful.

"Maybe...we will just have to see." The younger started to collect the containers placing them in the fridge.

The older leaned against the counter her eyes glued on the digital time displayed on the microwave, "get some rest and I'd start packing up while you are at it."

"That shouldn't be too hard..." Tira yawned stretching her arms almost hitting her roommate in the face, "maybe I just buy the biggest suitcase I can find."

"And what exactly will you be packing up in that?" Ayame frowned swatting at her, chasing her into her room listening to her laughing her ass off.

Tira plopped down onto her bed kicking her feet back and forth, "my dead body...books...stuff I need for the afterlife."

"It's your book collection isn't." The brunetted laughed glancing over at two shelves filled with books of all sorts mostly manga.

"Maybe...and CDs...and other important stuff." The younger shrugged looking around her room for anything noteworthy to bring with.

"And where exactly are you going to get said suitcase?" Ayame frowned wondering exactly just how much that would really cost and if it will make it in time.

"The internet?" Tira laughed moving herself back to the desk and slaved away at the keyboard.

"Well good luck with that." Ayame snickered closing the door behind her.

"Bite me!" The younger huffed, _I can't believe I'm actually considering this..._

_***a few days later***_

"Tira! What the fuck did you buy?!" The brunette gave out a shriek, standing in the doorway in front of a large package.

"Oh my suitcase is here!" The younger squealed squeezing herself between the door and her roommate still frozen in place.

Her eyes widened watching Tira rip apart the box, "you're joking right?"

Tira continued to hack away at the box disregarding Ayame's exist in the doorway, "how else am I going to move my stuff, I don't trust customs anyways."

"Will it fit in the car with your other suitcase?" She frowned crossing her arms at her roommate watching her struggling to unearth a massive black suitcase that could weigh closely to that of a child, "don't underestimate me woman, I know what I am doing."

"Right just don't hurt yourself." Ayame laughed shaking her head, watching her struggle will be the last of her entertainment, until the two finally part ways.

***later that night***

 _I can't believe I'm actually moving...will she be ok without me? I sure hope so, she did help me through quite a lot in my life...now I'm on my own. I wonder if I'll run into my crushes, there is a high possibility of that, except how is that going to pan out?_ Tira peeked into her roommate's bedroom fighting back tears, _I guess this is really goodbye._


	2. A New World...A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for the long wait, but here it is enjoy!!! Chapter 3 on its way!

_~Week Two~_

"Well I think that is everything." Tira sighed not wanting to leave her bed, staring at the same spot on the ceiling for at least over an hour or so.

"Are you sure?" Ayame laughed popping her head through the crack in the door, her eyes scanning around. _She hasn't even moved from that spot is she really ready for this sort of job in a completely different country?_

"Not really, I don't even know what to even pack." The pink haired sighed closing her eyes, still not wanting to move her spot,  _maybe I am not fit for this sort of job...though what else could I be qualified to do...maybe being a couch potato now if only that paid I would be rich._

"I thought you said you were done." The older frowned walking into the room with her arms crossed, trying not to trip of the pile of nonsense scattered all over her floor, or what's left of it. 

"Well I lied..." The younger sighed turning onto her side, still making no effort in leaving her bed. _I think I shall be a burrito instead, that seems more reasonable._

"Start with your largest suitcase." Ayame pointed watching Tira finally get up rubbing her eyes moving at a snails pace toward the large suitcase and knocked it over unzipping it.

She started to crawl around her room gathering all sorts of books and CDs worth bringing, pretty much the entire book shelf no book shelves of god knows what, the suitcase itself could weigh more than her once full. "Do we have bubble wrap?"

The brunette laughed tossing her a pile of clothing, "no just use your clothes, that way you can fit everything in one go."

"Touche, can't believe I'm leaving in three days." Tira caught most of the pile almost falling over, _well that was uncalled for...she's trying to kill me before I even make it to Japan, just think death by suffocation from flying clothing..._

Ayame laughed at her reaction shaking her head, "I can't believe you waited this long to pack." _Though this isn't the first time she's waited last minute to shove everything in one sitting._

Tira frowned cutting her eyes at her roommate, "don't judge me, I have my reasons." She huffed and started wrapping some of her things in the clothes that were thrown at her, _well she is right I'll get more of stuff packed this way...I wonder if all of this will fit in my new place...she did say it was two stories...and I technically don't have to have it look like a traditional Japanese home...this should be fun..._ She grinned at the thought of her house filled with her things. 

"Right...is procrastination one of them?" The older laughed placing down piles of books and CDs next to her hoping this would speed up the packing process, _she sure is so slow at this...I would of been done by now..._

"Don't get started with me on this, you will lose." Tira pointed at her trying to give the best _serious_ face she could do, only to receive a burst of laughter at her attempted  _threatening appearance._

***Day Two***

"Wow your room is so bare, too scary for my tastes." Ayame gasped, the floor didn't have a single piece of anything belonging to her roommate, her book shelves completely bare, dresser drawers empty enough to attract cob webs. The closet only had hangers and an empty shoe rack, even her walls were naked after being filled with band posters and other nonsense. Her eyes moved over to her desk also empty including her computer equipment, _she really is dead serious about this...I wonder if we will have enough to get this all in one go...I really don't want to mail any of this...I'm afraid it would get stuck in customs if I did..._

"Well I could paint it black like my soul." The pinked haired puffed watching her eyes move around the room, _I wonder what's on her mind...and will she be alright by herself?_

The older laughed shaking her head at her, "wow that was deep."

"I'm the master of profoundness." Tira grinned placing her hands on her hips, her roommate completely thrown into a laughing fit, no way she could take her seriously for sure.

"Right and I am the master of all things profound." She grinned crossing her arms. 

"Wait, is that the same thing?" The pink haired blinked tilting her head, _I could never understand her logic sometimes..._

"Nope you start your profoundness then it belongs to me." Ayame grinned nodding at her, _I wonder how shes going to take that...I think I have her beat..._

"Then do you own my fantasies too?" Tira smirked, _I really don't think she wants to know what sort of things go in my head, she wouldn't last long...though her's are a lot worse than mine...either way I think she would still be disturbed...or try to out throne me..._

"Oh god no keep those to yourself." The older stuck out her tongue shaking her head, _her's can be so disturbing though I don't think she's gusty enough to go to the degree of what I have in mind..._ she snickered.

"Then you aren't the master of all things profound." She grinned crossing her arms giving the _I win for now_ attitude, _she sure doesn't have a chance..._

"You're an ass." Ayame huffed storming out of the room closing the door behind her, _I think I distracted her enough she will never get done if I stick around in there any longer then I need to._

"I guess I will take that as a compliment!" Tira laughed shaking her head, _I'm going to miss this..._

***Later That Night***

"I guess this is our last time together." The younger sighed starting down at her slice of pizza, _it sure won't be the same once I have move..._

"Seems so, why do you have to make it sound so depressing, seriously." The brunette sighed before taking a bite of her slice.

"Because it is." Tira replied finally picking up her food despite it tasting cold from sitting there for at least ten minutes or so. _Not sure if I can finish this...what if I get homesick?_

"Well let's scour the apartment together, make sure you have everything you need. There is no turning back you know." Ayame looked over at with the crust sticking out of her mouth hoping to make her laugh.

"You don't have to remind me." She snickered shaking her head grabbing a second slice, _at least this one is still warm..._

"Maybe you will get to meet _you know who?_ " The older grinned, _though she has an on going list I seriously lost track...so it could be anyone at this point..._

"Hope so or any cute J-rocker really." Tira laugh sighing at all the faces that popped up in head grinning ear to ear, _so many to choose I don't think I can stop..._

"Just sleep with them all and see who gives the..." The brunette grinned only briefly to be interrupted.

The younger gasped covering her mouth, "how about not and say we did."

Ayame swatted at her hand shaking her head, "I was joking, now let's get going we have to leave early tomorrow." She sighed gathering up the last of the pizza into a bag placing it in the fridge trying not to tear up, _I can only remember like it was yesterday when we first moved into here...we would fight over the remote, see who could come up with the dirtiest of scenarios and share music...watch late night movies that sucked while eating stale popcorn and flat soda...those were the days...and our first rat in the house that was fucken hilarious seeing her scream...I'm going to miss this...but I can't keep her here forever...this is what she always wanted...and I'm happy her dream came true..._

"How early?" The pink haired moaned laying her head in the table, _I am going to feel like a total zombie...stupid time zone difference..._

"Well it says you depart at 12pm but we all know it's a pain just to get to the airport alone." The brunette appeared back with the ticket placing it in front of Tira.

"That is true." She sighed slapping her hand on the ticket dragging it toward her glancing over the information, _I will be in Narita the very next day it seems and nonstop too that is going to be rough at least I will get to sleep on the way there...and get shitty plane food._

"I'd advise you to finish up so you can get a good rest." Ayame appeared behind her rubbing her shoulders, "but not here ok?" She laughed noticing her dozing off.

***Day Three***

"Hurry before your plane takes off!" The older barked unstrapping her seat belt after taking a good half hour just to find a parking spot close enough, more like 25 feet closer. 

"I'm trying, I shouldn't have slept in." The pink haired yawned huffing her fingers unable to cooperate with her. _Oh come on unbuckle...there we go...damn I'm so exhausted._

"More like staying up playing video games." Her roommate laughed shaking her head pulling out Tira's suitcase from the backseat, unlocking the trunk. _Even her personal suitcase weighs a ton._

"I wasn't I was making sure I wouldn't get lost." The younger yawned again, _I just lost track of time on Google Earth hehehehe Japan is so confusing..._

"Right just let's get going and get a trolley for you big ass suitcase." Ayame groaned looking around noticing her pink haired friend had already went poof, _I really don't have time for this now...oh there she is...thank god..._ she sighed watching her run up with an empty trolley. 

"I have one right here." She yawned parking it at the back of the car locking it in place. 

"Great now let's try and get it on there." The older sighed starting at the suitcase shaking her head, _I'm going to break my back after this..._ "Alright on the count of three we pull this fat thing out..." Tira nodded at her, "ok...one...two...three pull!"

 _Thud!_ The suitcase came crashing down onto the trolley, thank god it still stayed closed.

~At check In~

"Oh wow can you get that on the scale?" Ayama laughed shaking her head, the poor suitcase may as well have a baby elephant in it instead of a full mini library of books and god knows what else is in there. 

Tira frowned trying to take a wild guess on the width of the space around the scale, "I may need a little push, can it still go through?"

"For the looks of it, it will require extra lifting so if you are still going to take it with you will have to pay for the max weight plus one small luggage." The staff replied chuckling a little climbing over the scale, "here I think I can give it a push." He smiled taking hold of one side of the suitcase and Ayame the other straight onto the scale, "how did you even get it on that trolley?"

"Don't ask but it wasn't easy." Ayame laughed shaking her head. "I think that is enough heavy lifting for one day." 

"Well shit trying to make me broke here." Tira frowned trying so hard not to laugh at the two struggling to get the suitcase onto the scale. 

"Well it does exceed the weight limit, I will make sure nothing gets damaged." He bowed, his forehead a little sweaty, "to be honest this isn't the first time I had something this heavy be brought in. Here is your tag, the other will be on your suitcase this is so we can make sure it goes to its rightful location."

"Thank you so much." The pink haired bowed her head shoving the tag into her pocket. 

"Well I guess this is goodbye, I can't go any farther...and I didn't pay for parking so..." The older laughed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ayame!!" Tira groaned cutting her eyes at her roommate, her arms crossed with disappointment. 

"Haha get your ass going I will be fine I got five more minutes till they flag my car, please let me know when you make it ok?" Ayame smiled trying her best to hold back tears, _this feels like one of those sad love stories when the girl leaves the guy for some sort of sappy reason..._

"Of course I'm going to miss you." Tira chuckled hugging her tightly, trying to fight back tears failing miserably. _Ugh I don't want her seeing me like this...tears stop falling...or someone please quit cutting onions in front of me...._

"Me too please keep in touch!" She called back from the entrance of the airport waving at her.

"I will do my best!" The younger waved back wiping away her tears with her arm, watching her roommate disappear from view. _I best be going...there will be a line at the checkpoint..._

~At the Gate~

"Well that took forever and just twenty minutes to spare." Tira gasped keeling over trying to catch breath,  _I can't believe I'm actually leaving...and meeting with my agent...how fancy..._ She snickered glancing around for a place to sit and rest. 

**"We will be boarding for JAL flight 124 at gate 67 to Narita in 15 minutes, please make sure you have your belongings, boarding pass and passport ready to be stamped. Thank you."**

_Well this is it no turning back..._ Tira sighed resting her head back, her eyes adverting up to the ceiling. _I wonder what sort of things will be waiting for me when I get there...maybe a hot jrocker will there waiting for me...nah not possible on the streets...yes most likely will be the case...what are the odds?_ She adverted her eyesback at the ticket pulling out her blue American passport, _well I get to finally use this, hopefully they will take it...didn't check to see if it's valid even though I forgot how many times Ayame got me on that...I need to stop procrastinating...from today on I will be the new me..._

**"We will be boarding for JAL flight 124 at gate 67 to Narita momentarily, all military personnel, handicap and families with small children may now board at this time, please look for your group number on your ticket, please also have your passport ready to be stamped, thank you."**

_Looks like I'm next after them wow what a line..._

**"We are now boarding group 1 for flight 124 to Narita."**

_Alright here I go,_ she sighed looking out of one of the large glass windows showing off the runway, _well it's time I say goodbye to this chaotic land I call home..._ Tira followed along with the rest of her group clenching tightly on her ticket and passport, _seems like one stamp just isn't enough..._ she chuckled watching the staff stamp her second mark, a totally success. She continued to follow down the narrow passageway toward the bridge attached to the doorway on the plane, _so it says here that I get business class...oh wow even though it's not first I still get to have a mini bed to myself...I was so not expecting that..._ Tira finally found her spot, a kind gentleman helping her dock her suitcase in the overhead bin, her seat 8B. Shortly after the plane began to taxi quickly till the wheels no longer touched the asphalt, _Japan here I come!_


End file.
